Number 8
by Kylelover101
Summary: Just another one-shot! :  Language and somthing bad at ending...


**Everyone this is another Outsider's One-shot It came to my head randomly today and I felt like writing it and publishing it to all of my fans! **

**YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW I DON'T OWN OUTSIDERS OR ANYTHING...I feel pretty alone saying that... **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Now, remember...this is not some Greaser Bar-Dallas!" I looked at dallas while saying that but he just rolled his eyes. Ponyboy and sodapop looked amazed while staring at the place behind me. Johnny was standing next to Steve and Two-bit picked his nose.<p>

"Two-bit!" I said.

"What?" He asked. "I'm just itching..."

"Still, if you feel as if you are going to do an innoproprate manner, please excuse yourself to the bathroom..." I said. "Questions?" I said.

"Yeah...what if I have to do a number 8?" two-bit asked.

"Number 8?" Johnny said.

"I don't know either kid, all I know it number one or number two..." Dally smiled.

I glared at Dallas and Dallas stopped. My boss invited my family and me to a dinner at a restaraunt. He said I could bring some friends...but Sodapop took care of that! I almost went nuts when he said that Steve, Johnny, Dallas and Two-Bit would love to go.

I don't mind Johnny or Steve. becuase they're quiet and won't make any crude humor to anyone or thing that walks by, Dallas and Two-Bit are another story. Everyone was dressed in their best...We all walked into the french restaraunt.

I saw my boss and everyone sat at the large round table.

Two-Bit got ansty...

"Dallas, can we smoke in here?" He asked.

I grunted when he said that.

Just then we all looked at our menus. Johnny cocked an eyebrow. "Two-bit, how do you pronaunce this word?" Johnny asked.

Sodapop tried to pronaunce a meal but inset he wound up saying somthing else..

**"Je veux votre meilleures pâtes" **

Ponyboy said.

"Oui, Oui!" The waiter said.

Everyone looked at Ponyboy and My boss looked impressed.

"How did you learn that Pones?" Sodapop asked.

"Show-off" Steve mumbled.

"Something I picked up in FRENCH class" Ponyboy smiled. I patted Ponyboy on the head.

"Well, what did you say? Can I see you're ladies naked?" Two-Bit laughed.

"No, I asked for the best pasta..." Ponyboy said.

My boss was still impressed but I'm glad he wasn't mad at Two-Bit.

* * *

><p>After Ponyboy helped everyone order, We all enjoyed our meals.<p>

"Darry, Now I really gotta' go number 8" Two-bit said.

"shut up.." I growled below my breath so my boss doesn't hear. Thank God, Ponyboy is showing off and talking in french to some girls. I now realize why he's wanted to take French now...It impressed ladieds...Oh, God...

Two-Bit made a hat out of his napkin and put it on my boss's head.

I nearly choked on my water.

My boss ignored two-Bit. I wanted to strangle two-Bit, Does he really want me fired?

"Two-Bit..." I said again.

"Darry..." Two-Bit cried.

"FINE! THEN GO NUMBER EIGHT, WHAT EVER THE HELL THAT IS!" I screamed.

It was quiet in the restauraunt but then we all heard a flatulating sound followed by an errie smell.

"Two-Bit1" steve yelled.

"Oh, Shit!" Dallas said.

"Ah, Ha, Ha, hA!" Ponyboy laughed with Sodapop.

"vous lui avez dit d'aller le numéro 8, Darry!" What ever Ponyboy said, I had it coming.

"Two-Bit farted..." Dallas laughed.

"That's gross!" Steve said.

"That's it! I'm going home, Darryl see me first thing when you get to work!" My boss said.

I gulped. Oh, Shit!

* * *

><p>I was standing infront of my boss's desk and waiting for him to blow up at me.<p>

"Darry, I had no idea..." He said.

"Sir I'm sorry..." I said.

"I had no idea...That kid..." He said. "Could speak French so well!"

What? I looked up. Ponyboy?

"I was so impressed by how he was speaking!"

"Sir, about two-Bit, you're not mad?" I asked.

"My kids are the same..." He blushed.

I smiled. "So, I'm not fired?" I asked.

"Hell, no! You're my best worker!" He said. "And speaking of work...get back to it!"

"Yes, Sir!" I smiled.

"Oh, Darry!" My boss called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Does you're brother, Ponyboy know spanish? Becuase I think I'd like Mexican with you're firends and family tonight!" He smiled.

"Yeah, he does."

"Good, We meet at the restaraunt at five-thirty!" He smiled.

I walked away.

Let's hope two-bit doesn't have to go "number 8" again this time...

* * *

><p><strong>LOL!<strong>

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THAT! **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
